Sweet Tooth
by Sam-TheNinja
Summary: Naruto works at a fancy Ice-cream parlor and is in a normal high school... but will his days as a normal teenage boy change when he meets the love of his life? Sasunaru AU ***Chapters aren't updated regularly due to my schedule, sorry!
1. Icecream Parlor Encounters

Sweet Tooth

By: Sam_TheNinja

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Very sad, I know.

A/N: Hehehe yet another Sasunaru, and this one I'm going to write multiple chapters XD

There were a couple of things Naruto hated… but the main one had to be snotty people who thought they were SO much better then everyone else. So why was he working at some fancy-shmancy ice-cream parlor in the richest neighborhood in town? I don't know.

"Another day of work…" sighed Naruto.

"Oh well, If it's gonna pay my rent…"

He stopped in front of the large ice-cream parlor; pushed the tall glass door open, and snorted as he always did when he heard the little bell chime. Naruto fastened his badge on, that said _Naruto Uzumaki _on it, in unneeded fancy letters. He hopped over the counter to his usual place at the register and picked at his nails, waiting for someone to show up and order something. He didn't have a very good rep, and he knew it… it wasn't like he was nice to the people who came in the place, but he tried his best not to get pissed off.

Naruto wouldn't have worked here, but his principal finally snapped and forced him to get a job, and she just happened to know the boss of this freaking place.

"Why hello Naruto! Ready for another great day of work?" a man with long white hair, that Naruto thought was actually quite ugly and nasty looking, made his way toward the blond boy.

"Well I'm sure it'll be great for you Ero-Sennin… looking at porn all day, I'm the one doing the work!" scoffed the blond.

"Naruto! I am offended!" he cried.

"Go back to your porn or whatever."

The man stalked off, that boy really ticked him off; why in the hell did Tsunade make him work here, of all places?!

Naruto's face instantly brightened when the "love of his life" ((A/N: For now… bwahahahaha)) and her best friend walked in.

"Sakura-Chan! Ino!" he yelled and waved his hands around frantically as if they couldn't see him.

" Hey Naruto," said Sakura she raised her hand in greeting.

"Ino and I were just about to go to the mall and thought we'd stop by and visit."

Naruto slid over the counter, ignoring the dirty looks he got, for being so improper and ran up to Sakura.

"Eeeeeh? Really? For me? You're so considerate!" he grinned and hugged the two girls.

He turned to Ino with a smile on his face.

"My, my, don't we look _dashing,_" he said eyeing the girl's quite revealing mini skirt while wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!" she sneered.

It was pretty obvious the boy was super gay….

Naruto suddenly grabbed her hand and said excitedly,

"Oh wow Ino, you're nails look absolutely AH-mazing!"

Sakura was busy laughing her butt off at her friend; she never knew what to do when Naruto said things like this.

"Um…well thank you," she said nervously.

Naruto let go of her hand and reminded them,

"Well I have to get to work before Ero-sennin skins me alive! Are you going to get some ice-cream or not?"

Sakura gave him a disgusted look,

"Ew Naruto… Of course we'll get some ice-cream."

"Now that's what I'm talking about Sakura-chan!"

He hopped over the counter for the third time.

"What'll ya have?" he beamed.

He punched in the girl's orders and had them made, when they were ready, Naruto set them on the counter.

"Have a good day ladies!" he said.

As the girls walked out they waved and smiled,

"Bye Naruto!"

Naruto sat on the counter with his legs crossed, despite the place's fancy appearance, he still insisted on doing improper things like that.

He jumped up though when his phone started ringing.

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!((*1))_

He flipped open his phone, and ducked under the counter.

"Hello?"

_"Hey…" _

It was his best friend Shikimaru

"Hey buddy! Wassup?"

"_Are you at work?"_

"Yeah man… sorry"

He heard a yell in the backround,

"_CRAP!"_

"_Hold on a sec Naruto," _sighed Shikimaru.

"_Shut up Kiba!"_

Naruto laughed,

"Why did ya need me?"

"_Well we where going to see if you could come over and play Xbox with us…" _

"Aw man… really?" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms in frustration,

"This sucks!"

"_Yeah man…well maybe some other time…"_

"Yeah, see you later…."

"Turn off the phone Naruto! You're not even supposed to have that on at work!" yelled Ero-sennin.

"Fine, fine, I'm done anyway… and thanks to YOU and this stupid job, I can't go play Xbox…"

"Oh that _so_ sad Naruto… Now get to work before I fire you!"

"You couldn't do that even if you wanted to, you're too scared of Tsunade-baachan!"_((*2))_ Naruto teased. The old man gestured towards the counter,

"Anyway, you have a customer, so get moving."

Naruto turned, frustrated,

"What would you like to order?" he questioned with a bored look on his face.

Naruto's eyes widened when they met empty black ones.

"What the HELL are you doing here!?"

A/N: Hehe… a cliffhanger perhaps?

Well this has got to be the longest thing I've written yet on here… so _please _read and review! )

Did I mention I know where you sleep at night? Kidding, kidding….

*1: Sorry Sorry by Super Junior, just in case you were wondering.... :P

*2: Did I get baachan right?


	2. The Mysterious Boy

Sweet Tooth

Chapter 2

By: Sam_TheNinja

Discalimer: I don't own Naruto… BELIEVE me if I did, it would be a lot different!

A/N: Second chapter… and I have a feeling you people are gonna be mad ** ~hides~**

" I thought I told you I never wanted to see your pervy face again, Sai!" yelled Naruto.

"Well it's good to know I'm wanted. You know I have an illness right? You know? That one where you can't smile?"

"Don't give me that bull! You got over that three years ago!" Naruto pouted.

"I can't believe you would say such a thing to a _sick _person, Naruto," Sai gave him an evil smile.

"SEE! He can smile!" screamed Naruto.

Lets just say… they had a very _strange _relationship. This whole sick thing was just something Sai pulled whenever Naruto was being stubborn. Sai had suffered from Suicidal-Depression a while back, but he was completely over it now despite his constant hinting of him being _sick_.

Sai just chuckled and gave his friend a hug,

"Well off the subject of my _sickness_, what's up Naruto?"

Naruto just leaned back onto the counter and said in a bored tone,

"Nothing really… I missed playing Xbox with Kiba and Shikimaru because of this effin job."

"Well that sucks….poor, _poor _Naruto, do you need a hug from mommy Sai?" teased Sai.

"You don't understand the _importance _of the Xbox!" argued Naruto.

"Whatever you say honey…"

Naruto just stuck out his tongue,

"You going to get something to eat or not?!" he demanded.

"Well I wasn't planning on it, I just wanted to see my _baby _Naruto," he laughed.

"Well then, if you aren't gonna buy, get lost then _mommy _sai." Said Naruto.

"O.K. then babe, see ya!" said Saia she dashed out of the ice-cream parlor. Naruto shouted after him,

"See you at school tomorrow!"

Naruto heard a fain _yeah _in the distance and returned to work.

Naruto stumbled into his apartment at midnight, and flung himself on the bed without even changing.

_Gee Gee Gee Gee b-b-baby! _((*1))

The ringing roused Naruto from his deep sleep, as he mumbled,

"Who the crap is calling me in the middle of the night?!"

He fumbled around on his dresser until he reached his blue cellphone, the caller I.D. read: _Tsunade-Baachan_. He flipped open the phone and mumble a faint,

"Hello?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Get your butt to school right this intstant!" angrily screamed Tsunade.

"But Tsuuunaaade it's Sunday… isn't it?" sleepily said Naruto

"NO you dumbass! It's Monday!"

"CRAP!"

Naruto slammed his phone shut and jumped out of his bed. He scrambled around and found a moderately clean pair of pants and a shirt. The blond was sprinting down the street as fast as he thought possible,

_I can't be late for school again or I'll be suspended!_

Naruto, being the idiot that he is, jumped out into the middle of the street without looking. Naruto slid forward when a shiny black corvette almost smashed into him.

"What the _hell _where you thinking! You dobe!" said the car's freaked out owner. Naruto flinched and pushed himself up off the ground, he had gashes and cuts all on his arms and legs.

"Ow… wait a sec- _What _did you just call me!" Naruto angrily looked up at the bastard who almost killed him, but didn't say any more, because the boy was _breathtakingly _handsome. He had pitch black eyes and hair, skinny jeans, a tank top, converse, and beautiful porcelain skin.

"Um, well, I'm sorry, I just-school, and… yeah…" Naruto looked down at his feet, blushing.

_I can't believe this guy, he's such an ass, but he's so…__**sexy**__"_

"What school do you go to?" asked the guy.

"Konoha High."

'Ugh… I go there too… Need a ride, idiot?" he sneered.

_Never mind what I said about this guy, he may be sexy, but he is a total ASS!_

"I don't need a ride from the likes of you!" Naruto said fiercely.

The guy obviously didn't care though, because he grabbed Naruto's arm and shoved him into the corvette.

Naruto had come to a decision on exactly what he thought about this guy. Despite his sexiness, he was a stuck up jerk, and Naruto _hated _him.

"What's your name?" asked the jerk.

"Why would I tell you? Jerk…"

They pulled in to student parking and the guy unfastened his seatbelt and looked Naruto right in the eyes.

"What's your name?" he reiterated.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"hn…"

"That's right! And don't you forget it!"

Naruto yanked off his seat belt and dashed out of the car and into Konoha High.

"Class dismissed." Naruto shuffled his papers into a stack, so he could get out of the stuffy classroom and into the lunchroom. ((A/N: where ramen awaits, Naruto XD))

"Oh god… so many papers… I'll get someone to help me schlep them over to my locker," Naruto mumbled. He quickly scanned the room and dashed over when he saw a head with black hair.

"Hey mommy Sai!" Naruto leaped up onto the boy's shoulders,.

"Dobe… get off of me." The color drained from Naruto's face, he quickly leapt off the guy's shoulders, the guy looked over at him with an evil smirk,

"Mommy Sai?"

"Shut up!" Naruto demanded angrily and grabbed his stuff. The paper's where slowly but surely starting to slip from his grasp, Naruto lunged forward in a desperate attempt to save them. His attempt was futile though… because all he ended up doing was landing right on top of the other boy with different papers floating in the air. Naruto blushed furiously and jumped up off of the boy. Naruto started gathering up papers as fast as he thought humanly possible.

"Idiot. Stop. Let me help." Said the boy, emotionless.

The guy effortlessly picked up Naruto's papers and handed them to him. As he walked out of the room, the mysterious, handsome, boy said,

" And by the way. My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

A/N: UGH! It's finished… this chapter took a while T_T but I am very happy with it! R&R! (Review are very helpful and motivating, I love them :P) And if ya'll haven't noticed, I change Naruto's ring tone everytime :P I make sure to make it slightly gay XD

Starred Stuff:

*1: Gee by Girls Generation


	3. Unexpected Meetings

Sweet Tooth

Chapter 3

By: Sam_TheNinja

Disclaimer: No own-ness of Naruto! :P

A/N: Third chapter! Sorry it took so long!

Naruto was staring off into the distance with a glazed look in his eyes. Guess who he was thinking about? You Guessed it.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yo! Naruto! ANYBODY HOME!?" screamed his friend Tenten, while spastically waving her hand in front of his face. Naruto yelped and slipped on the icy edge of the counter near the ice-cream storage.

"WHAT!? I was having a very nice day dream, thank you!" yelled Naruto,

Tenten lightly slapped him on the arm,

"Iruka's on the phone for you!" Naruto gave a little 'oh' and snatched the phone from her hand.

"Your welcome!" snapped Tenten and walked back to the counter to serve another _probably _fat and disgusting person. Naruto leaned back onto the counter and said,

"Dad?"

"Naruto, I got a report saying you almost got hit by a car yesterday!" choked out and obviously over worried Iruka.

"Dad, I'm fine… some jerk almost hit me, but then he drove me to school. Apparently he goes to my school…" Naruto replied calmly while twirling the phone cord around his slender finger.

"Dammit Naruto! You had me worried! Why are you taking rides from strangers anyway? What have I told you about that?"

"_Daaaaad! _He wasn't scary or anything and he wasn't offering me poisoned candy… so I got in the car, I mean, what the hay?"

"Still! I don't want you around this guy anymore! He could be dangerous!" spluttered Iruka angrily.

"You don't even know him!" seethed Naruto.

"It doesn't matter, I don't want you seeing him!"

"You make it sound like we're datin-" But Iruka had hung up on him. Naruto slammed the phone down and crossed his arms angrily.

Tenten was lazily smacking on a piece of gum and casually handed him a minty fresh piece. Naruto took it and violently teared at the wrapper, once he had opened it he threw the gum in his mouth and turned to Tenten.

"If someone said you couldn't be with Neji what would you do?"

"I'd kick they're as-"

"I mean your parents!" interrupted Naruto quickly.

"Oh… well I would still see Neji…" she answered. Naruto nodded and turned around to get back to work, but Tenten grabbed him before he could escape.

"Why? Got anyone special?" she questioned.

"Well… I don't know him very well…"

"I wannna meet him!" she squealed.

"Baby, baby, calm down! Maybe if we hook up you can" he laughed.

Tenten gave Naruto a happy little hug and started getting ready to leave.

"What's got you in a hurry?" asked Naruto.

"Got a date with Neji… you'll lock up won't you?" she said. Naruto sighed and caught the keys when she tossed them to him.

"Yeah, I will, but you owe me!" he grinned. She gave him a little slap and walked out to her car. Naruto waved and proceeded to grab a broom and clean up, so hopefully he could get out of this hellhole. He hummed to himself and scrubbed the floor of the shop, his humming was rudly interrupted though when his phone rang.

_Hey pretty boy_

_You ain't got nothing on me_

_Hey ladies (Yeah)_

_Let's go!*1_

Naruto countiued his cleaning, flipped open his phone, and placed it between his shoulder and ear.

"Yo" he greeted.

"It's me." Naruto slipped on the slippery floor and got a face full of soapy water, he quickly scrambled to his dropped phone and snatched it up.

"S-SASUKE!?" he stuttered.

"No… it's Santa Claus… Of course it's me you dumbass…" he answered.

"You jerk! How did you get my number anyway? You stalker!" Naruto yelled while waving his available arm around frantically.

"Only idiots keep their own numbers stored in their phone… so I was pretty sure you had done that… and I apparently guessed right."

"W-w-well! How did you get my phone in the first place!?"

"You feel asleep."

"You are a stalker!" he squeaked.

"Just shut up and stop saying pointless things… where are you?"

"Work. Why?" asked Naruto, confused.

"Don't you work at that ice-cream place by school?"

"Yeah… mind telling me why you're asking this?"

"I'll be right over to pick you up."

"WHAT!?"

"Bye."  
_beeeeeeeeeeeep_

Naruto scrambled desperately to the bathroom.

_Sasuke's coming and I look like crap! _

He looked at his panicked self in the mirror.

_MY HAIR!_

He ran to his locker in the back room and grabbed his brush and a change of clothes out of the bag. He changed and roughly started attacking the tangles in his hair.

"You shouldn't be so rough with your hair." Said a voice behind him.

Crap. He had left the bathroom door open.

A/N: You likey? XD Was that a little cliffy there? I tried :P

Sorry for not updating in a while, I have been SO busy! R&R pls!

Starred stuff:

*1: 2ne1- Pretty Boy


	4. The Worst Day Ever

Sweet Tooth

Chapter 4

By: Sam_TheNinja

Disclaimer: Me no own. :P

A/N: Ok, before you yell at me! I've been traveling a lot! So sorry! My stories aren't that good anyway… =_= But I should be updating a little more now… so yay… um enjoy? XD

Naruto slowly turned to face his doom, 'Why must I die today, Lord? What did I do wrong to have such a painful-' His thinking was then interrupted by a stoic Uchiha.

"Idiot, your dropped today's homework on the way out of the classroom. And by the look of your face, you didn't even realize it. _Dobe._" He sneered. Sasuke thrust the paper into the astounded blonde's hands and then proceeded to walk out.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and shook his head wildly,

"Wait! You're leaving already? I'm sure I could get you some… ya know, ice-cream or whatever…." The raven lifted an elegant eyebrow,

"If your suggesting we eat it in the bathroom, then I refuse. But if you can somehow get the gears in your brain to start turning again, then maybe we can eat it at a table, like civilized people." Naruto glared at him and shoved his way out of the bathroom and to the counter.

"What would you like, _sir?_" Naruto's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Now that I think about it _dobe_, nothing." Sasuke then walked out the door and then went on his merry way.

Naruto's jaw dropped,

'_What the hell! That… That… TEME! '_ Naruto growled angrily, then tore off his apron and walked to the door of the shop. He reached up and switched off the lights, then walked outside to lock the door.

_Oh! Do ya know whatcha got into?_

_ Can ya handle what I'm bout' to do?_

_ Cuz' It's about to get rough for you!_

_ I'm here for your enter-*_

Naruto flipped open his phone and placed it between his head and his shoulder,

"Hello?"

_"Hey Naruto!"_

"Cousin Kyuubi?"

_"It's me all right! So how's my Naruto doing on a beautiful night like tonight?"_

"Just locking up the shop man… Are you gonna visit this weekend?"

_"I promised didn't I? I'm even coming early!"_

"How early?"

_" As in- tomorrow night early!"_

"Great! You can help me with Latin!" Naruto heard a sigh on the other end of the line and laughed.

"Aw! I know your looking forward to it!"

_"Mmmhmm, you just keep telling yourself that Naruto… Oh well! Gotta go… See you tommorow then? Bye!"_

"See ya bro" Naruto flipped his phone shut and punched the air,

"Yeah! Cousin Kyuubi's coming!" He grinned and hopped in his beat up, orange jeep.

Sasuke drove into his driveway, parked the car, and sighed.

_'That guy is the biggest idiot on the face of the earth… Who drops their homework and doesn't notice?'_

Sasuke took a deep breath; getting worked up and stressed wasn't good for your complexion. He slid out of his car and went inside of his house. The walls were dark colors and seemed to give off a bad omen, several rooms in the house were blocked off… because many weren't used. Sasuke didn't seem to care though, because he just kept wandering through the house. He stopped outside of one blocked off room and clenched his fists, his face contorted in thought. He looked up though when his phone began to vibrate,

"Hello?"

_"Hello brother… Good news, I will be coming to visit soon."_

"Is that so? How soon?" Asked Sasuke, venom dripping off every word.

_"Tomorrow night to be exact, don't worry, I'll spare you the torture of being in the same house as me. I will be staying in a hotel. I hope to meet up with an old friend. Goodbye." _The line then went dead.

The next day of school was a long one for Naruto. First thing in the morning, he forgot his textbook, then had to drive back home and get it. He then got a speeding ticket on the way to school; he would have to borrow money from someone to pay it off. Thus, he ended up 15 minutes late for school. He later failed his math test, and on the way out of math he accidently knocked down TenTen. Neji wasn't too happy. Naruto ended up sitting next to Sasuke in Latin, who _of course _knew all the answers, he also got sneered at every time he got answer wrong by the teme. So obviously, the solution to all his problems of the day, was to punch Sasuke after class. Incorrect. Naruto then got the hell kicked out of him, and that's how he ended up where he was now, in the principal's office.

"Naruto… I am very disappointed in you. You can't let your emotions control your actions," Tsunade said to the blonde, who was currently covered in band-aids and using an icepack.

"But Baa-chan! It's all that Teme's fault!" he whined pointing to the completely healthy Uchiha sitting next to him.

"That's a nice way to talk about the guy who just beat the shit out of you, dobe. Unless it's and invitation to beat you up for the second time."

"And _you, _Uchiha! I don't want you going around beating up my students. No matter _what _they say to you!" Tsunade shouted angrily.

"I don't want my school's reputaion ruined because of two angry teenage boys!"

"It's not my fault that the idiot decided the reason he was so sucky at Latin was because of me."

"YOU TEME!"

After school, Sasuke stumbled out of his Mustang GT (_seriously_ how many cars did this guy have?) and schlepped his bad to the door of his mansion. When he saw the other car in the driveway he internally groaned. He stumbled to the door of the mansion and opened it.

"Hello _little brother._"

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Hopefully my writing skills have improved… And don't worry… I'll talk about Kyuubi in the next chapter. Since I'm traveling again this week I should hopefully get a couple more chapters out! R&R!

Thanks!

Sam_TheNinja

Starred stuffies:

*For your Entertainment- Adam Lambert


	5. And the Plot Thickens!

Sweet Tooth

Chapter 4

By: Sam_TheNinja

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to EchoUchiha…. Cuz they review practically all my stories -**hugs and cookies**-

"It's good to see you again… little brother." Sasuke scoffed,

"Too bad I can't say the same." The younger Uchiha then turned and went up to his room, leaving an unaffected Uchiha Itachi in his wake. The older man stood and calmly left the room and when Sasuke returned, he was nowhere to be found.

An unknown man sat in an eerie, barely lit room with his legs crossed. He tapped his finger impatiently, as if waiting for something. When the sound of something vibrating echoed throughout the building, the man took no time to flip the vibrating phone open and spoke harshly.

"What do you mean our plans are delayed? This is unacceptable! I'm not a patient man… When will you return?" The man nodded as if to acknowledge the unknown person's words. He flipped his phone shut and sighed.

Naruto frowned when his phone rang; he paused the Xbox and picked up the phone.

_1 new message from: Cousin Kyuubi_

Naruto hit the read button and scanned the message with his excited eyes.

_ My boss has requested that I stay home until next week :_( I'm sorry Naruto… things happen…_

Naruto shut the phone angrily and began aggressively pressing the buttons on his Xbox controller.

Sasuke grabbed a bottle of water and frowned when he saw the piece of paper sitting on the counter.

_ 'What the hell does he want now?'_

Sasuke picked up the note and unfolded it with his slender, pale fingers.

_I will be very busy with work for the next few days… I'm assuming you won't disturb me, but if you feel the need to, I assure you I won't be pleased._

Sasuke snorted and threw the note away, "he honestly thinks I'm going to…. Interfere…. With his work? When have I ever felt the need to do that?" He stood and cursed when he stubbed his toe on the kitchen counter. The angry teen then hobbled his way to the bathroom to get a band-aid for his throbbing toe.

Naruto scowled, he was starting to _really _hate Professor Kakashi…. Previously that week, they had been assigned English project partners, and that evil man had immediately paired him and Sasuke up without a bit of thought. Naruto was beginning to think the man had done it purposely, no he _knew_ the man had done it on purpose. That's why he was currently standing in an Office Max with the teme.

"Dobe… It's a piece of colored foam… not rocket science…" he deadpanned.

"I'm just trying to chose the right color you teme!" Naruto said angrily. Sasuke calmly took two of each color and put them in the cart then procceded towards the register.

"You can't take all those! We can't pay for that with all the other supplies! Don't you remember our frickin' budget!"

"I'm going to pay. Now get moving and pay for your share."

Nartuto stomped up to the counter and handed Sasuke the money,

"here's your freaking money, happy?"

"No."

"ARG! YOU TEME!"

Sasuke shut the door to Naruto's apartment and set down the rest of the Grocery Bags. He watched the blonde fling his keys onto the counter and then sit down in front of the TV.

"You wanna play?" the blond asked.

"Intelligent people don't play video games, besides we have to work on the project" scoffed the Uchiha.

"Your just saying that cuz' I'm better than you!" Sasuke sat down next to the other boy.

"I doubt it."

"YOU JERKFACE! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY CONTROLLER!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and tried his best to wrestle the controller from him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and flipped positions with him, then looked into his sky blue eyes.

"You think I would surrender that easily dobe?" Naruto looked up, his blue eyes clouded with thought. Sasuke smirked, then lifted his hand and waved it in front of the younger boy's face,

"dobe?"

_Sasuke's In my house. On top of me. How does one react to this situation? I must be some kind of pedophile or something. I wonder If Sasuke likes pedophiles… Sasuke… Sasuke… _His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when the doorbell rang multiple times. Naruto timidly pushed Sasuke off of him and yelled angrily,

"I'm coming! Good lord! Take an effin chill pill!" Sasuke calmly walked behind the dobe, but his demeanor changed when the door was flung upon to reveal a _very _unwelcome visitor.

"Who the hell are yo-!"

And it went black.

A/N: Yes, I'm planning on giving this story some plot… not just mush and fluff… so sorry if that's what your looking for. I might be going a bit fast but I'm really trying to make this chapter exciting…..Sorry for not talking about Cousin Kyuubi… I changed my mind… bwhahahahaha!

Thanks for reading! R&R pls! Me loves reviews!


	6. Warnings from Cousin Kyuubi?

Sweet Tooth

Chapter 6

By: Sam_TheNinja

A/N: I'm sooo sorry about not writing! School started up again _

I'll make a longer (hopefully) chapter to make it up!

Disclaimer: I don't own the glory that is Naruto XD

Naruto woke to hushed voices; he opened one eye slightly and listened quietly.

"You shouldn't be here."

"That's what you think."

"Hn."

Naruto's eyes widened, was that Sasuke?

"He may wake up soon, it might be best of I leave now."

"I agree."

Naruto moved his head and groaned loudly when pain hit him like a tsunami. When he realized his fatal mistake, he hastily covered his mouth.

"I know you're awake. The only question is… how long?" Sasuke asked. Naruto propped himself up on one elbow and grimaced slightly,

"Just- ouch- woke up." A bowl of chicken noodle soup was thrust into his face,

"I'll be in the kitchen."

"Hey! Nice way to treat the injured, buddy!"

"Hn. What do you want me to do, feed you the soup?" Sasuke snickered. Naruto felt his face heat up, and began shoveling soup into his mouth.

"I'll be in the kitchen."

Naruto sighed loudly, "Ugh… who the fudgebiscuits hit me on the head like that? Then again… I am slightly clumsy…"

A faint 'slightly?" drifted into the room. Naruto scowled,

"You asshole! Just let me eat my dang soup!" He gazed down at the bowl of soup and watched the pieces of chicken float around lazily.

"Whatever…" he mumbled softly.

xXXXXXXXx

Sasuke pulled out a chair and flung himself into the seat loudly. He raised his slender fingers to either side of his forehead and began rubbing lazy circles on his temple.

"I can't believe I got myself into this mess… This is all your fault Itachi!" he snarled angrily. Sasuke slammed his head on the table and cursed loudly when his phone suddenly started vibrating in his pocket.

"Hn"

"Could I even get a small hello Ssassuke-kun?"

"…"

"That's unimportant at this juncture in time anyway, how'ss our deal going Sssassuke-kun?"

"The target seems to have put _some_ trust in me."

"Exellent, this is where your mission truly beginssss."

"Understood." Sasuke flipped his phone closed and set it down on the table.

"I should check on the dobe…" he rose out of his chair and made a rude gesture at his phone before proceeding to walk to Naruto's room. He tucked his hands in his pocked and kicked the idiot's door open. The blond haired boy was snoring lightly, his overturned soup slowly seeping into his already disgusting sheets.

"What the f-! Dobe!" Sasuke hurriedly ran to the bed and began shaking the boy hysterically. When that didn't seem to avail, he roughly shoved Naruto out of the bed and began tearing the comforter off the bed.

"What the hell! I was sleeping!" Naruto yelled, gently nursing his bruised butt. Sasuke turned to Naruto, his mouth emitting liquid fury,

"I stay in this hellhole you call home for _two _seconds and you _insist _on spewing your filthy germs all over!"

"Well… It is _my _apartment…"

"I don't care _who's _apartment it is! _Never _do such gruesome things in my presence!"

"Understood, Lord Sasuke, I will begin to clean the mess immediately." Naruto said, chuckling lightly. He picked up the soiled comforter and walked out of the room with it.

"That _idiot._"

xXXXXXXXx

A couple hours later, the two boys had begun to work on their project.

"Ugh… you idiot! Take the foam off and put glue on the bottom!"

"Teme! I was already planning on doing that!" Yelled Naruto.

"Hn… you just keep telling yourself that."

"I'll kill you right now!"

"Just glue the freaking foam on," sighed Sasuke. Without warning, Sasuke suddenly leaned over to Naruto and roughly grabbed his face with one hand, in an unintentionally intimate gesture. Naruto squeaked and his face turned an unbelievably bright shade of red.

"Glue. The. Foam. On."

"hehe… ok…" Sasuke shoved the boy away and started applying glue to another piece of blue foam. Stuffy silence filled the room.

_I've got the magic in me~_

_ Every time I touch that track it turns into gold~_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me~_

_ When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me~_

Naruto jumped when the song filled the room and scrambled over Sasuke to get his phone. He grabbed the phone and flipped it open, still stretched over a concentrating Sasuke.

"Dobe, I'm trying to work on the pro-"

"SHUT UP I'M ON THE PHONE! Hello?"

_"Are you alone?"_

"Um, nooo… Should I be?"

_"Yes."_

Naruto pressed the phone to his shoulder and looked at Sasuke,

"I'll be right back teme."

Naruto got up off of Sasuke and ran outside of the apartment.

"I'm back, what's up cousin Kyuubi?"

_"Are you aware of a boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke?"_

"Yeah… why?"

_"Stay away from that guy. I mean it."_

"He's my English partner… it's kinda hard to avoid the guy." He said with a nervous laugh.

_"Finish whatever projects you may need to, but don't initiate any other kind of contact." _

"Um ok? May I ask wh-"

"…."

"He hung up? Lord almighty, people sure are rude these days!"

xXXXXXXXx

After several long, grueling, hours of hard work, the boys finally completed their English project. Naruto sighed and flung himself backwards onto the couch,

"Ahh~ Finally finished!"

"We only finished the model. We still need to finish the paper, idiot."

"Really? Shit…" he grumbled. Sasuke stretched and a chorus of popping sounds filled the room.

"I'm crashing at your place tonight."

"What! I don't remember _inviting _you to stay over teme!"

"Do I care?"

"Obviously not… whatever, stay here. I don't have another room for you, though. My bedroom floor is open to visitors, buddy!" Sasuke grimaced,

"Absolutely not. You'll be sleeping on the floor _dobe._"

"Ugh, my house, my bed."

"Fine, we'll just have to sleep together then."

"…."

"WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL!" Naruto screamed furiously, his face a solid, bright, red. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked into the blond's bedroom, pulling his shirt off and folding it neatly. Naruto stomped after him angrily, only to scream like a girl and slam the door shut at the sight of the other boy's bare chest. He shivered slightly,

"I have to sleep in the same bed as this _sex god_?"

"Are you going to sleep or just stand out there like an idiot?"

"I-I-I'll be right there!" He took a deep breath and walked into the room. He then took off his own shirt and threw it on the floor. Sasuke made a disgusted face at the fact that he had thrown his shirt onto the floor, and then proceeded to inspect Naruto, his eyes surveying the boy's body skeptically.

"W-what the heck are you looked at!" demanded Naruto.

"Just making sure you're even _fit _to sleep with."

"Stop saying it like that!" Sasuke chuckled lightly and pulled the sheets down on the bed, then crawled under them. Naruto follwed, then he reached over to the bedside table and clicked off the light. Darkness filled the once light room. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled slightly at the sound of Sasuke's breathing. Naruto broke the silence when he asked quietly,

"Hey Sasuke? Are you awake?"

"Now I am."

"Sorry… Um- How did you make that soup earlier? It was good.."

"It's called soup in a can, _idiot_."

"Do you want me to teach you how to cook?" he asked gently.

"… Sure _dobe_.."

Naruto's heart filled with happiness, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

A/N: Yay! Next chapter finished! XD R&R? Thanks! I like this chapter a lot

Also, my friend kazekage-sama has really been helping me with ideas… so check out her stuff :P Thanks buddy!


End file.
